A wireless communication system generally comprises a number of “mobile devices,” where the mobile devices are typically the endpoints of a communication link, and communications infrastructure comprising base stations, where the communications infrastructure is typically stationary and the intermediaries by which a communication link to a mobile device may be established or maintained. As a mobile device moves in a geographic area, the mobile device may handoff from one site to another site in the communications infrastructure, so that the communication link is maintained. It is generally desirable to allow for the rapid establishment of communication links between a mobile device and the communications infrastructure without errors and without inadvertently dropping or losing a communication link.
Where the communications infrastructure comprises of one type of network, e.g. a traditional channelized network, such as a radio network, the ability to establish communication links between the mobile device and the communications infrastructure is generally accommodated by informing the mobile device of adjacent sites so that when the mobile device has the need to hand off from one site to another, the mobile device has knowledge of adjacent sites. Such a solution is not available where the communications infrastructure comprises of two different types of networks, e.g. a channelized network and a packet data network.
If a mobile device requires the need to switch from a site (also generally referred to as a “base station” or a “transmitter”) of a first network to a site of a second network, the mobile device has no knowledge of the sites in the second system. For example, when the mobile device moves between areas serviced by a first network that is a channelized network and areas serviced by a second network that is a packet data network, the mobile device needs to be able to hand off from the first network to the second network without affecting the communication taking place by the mobile device. For example, when a police officer moves from inside the police headquarters building served by a first network toward his squad car served by a second network, the police officer should be able to continue his/her conversation using the same communication unit and without having his or her communication delayed or dropped.
Accordingly, there is a need for informing a mobile device in a first network of adjacent sites in a second network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.